Twilight Killer
by DeatheaterTonks
Summary: Had to write a story for school and well here it is. Twilight/Harry Potter
1. The Letter

**Twilight Killer**

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

It was a dark and moonlit night at the Cullen's home. Edward was sitting at his desk just staring at the moon when there was a tap on the window. At first he thought it was just the wind hitting the window, but then he heard it again. Tap, tap, tap. He thought his head was going to explode. So he went to the window and crouched down into his hunting stance (Crouch down with hands close to the ground (Think of a lion ready to kill his pray), and opened it with lightning speed. Once it was open, in swooped a snow white owl holding a light brown envelope. The owl dropped the envelope and then flew away. After what seemed like an hour, Edward got out of his stance and walked over to the letter and picked it up. On the front of the letter it said

To: Mister Edward Cullen andMrs. Bella Cullen

Edward's Study, 

Forks,WA 98331

On the back was a wax seal of a stag.

"Bella dear, can you come here," cried Edward.

"Yes, Honey Bunny. What is it?" said Bella when she walked in.

"Come and look at this."

Bella walked over at the speed of light, grabbed the letter out of Edward's hand, and ripped the letter open. As Bella scrambled to open the letter, a picture fell to the ground and Edward went to pick it up. The picture was of a scared middle-aged man looking out of an old-time-looking black car out in a wooded place.

"EDWARD!" screamed Bella.

"Bella. Bella. What's wrong? It looks like you saw a ghost," said Edward as he ran over to Bella.

"Edward, read this letter." At that moment Edward grabbed the letter from her hand and read it out loud.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Cullen: It has come to my attention that a vampire has gone on a killing rampage. But this vampire does not kill just some random person that comes by. No, he sends the person a warning and then finds a time to kill. His warnings are kind of weird; his warnings are a photo of them. I have sent you the warning that the new professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry just got a few days ago. The reason I have done this is because I need you to go undercover at Hogwarts and find that vamp.

Sincerely,

Harry J Potter, Head Auror.

"Well, Bella dear, I guess we are off to England."


	2. The Next Step

Chapter2: The Next Step

Halfway on the plane ride to England, Edward's cell phone started to ring. He opened the cell and it said that he had one missed text message. Edward opened the text and read it out loud so only Bella and him could hear it, "Mister Cullen when you get to the airport, go in to the men's third stall and look on the back of the toilet. Then, follow what the letter says. Good Luck."

"What does it mean Edward," whispered Bella

"It means what it says, Bella dear."

* * *

Once at the airport, Edward went and walked into the men's bathroom. He went into the third stall and grabbed the letter from the back of the toilet. At that moment, outside of the bathroom, Bella's cell started to ring. Bella opened the cell and saw that it was Alice, her sister in-law, on the phone. "Hi, Alice," said Bella.

"Bella, where are you, and where is Edward?" said Alice in a worried tone.

"I am standing outside of a bathroom in the airport and Edward is inside of the bathroom getting something."

"Good. Good. Just thought I would check….Oh, and Bella you are going to like what is inside of the letter. Well bye."

"Weird. Well, I guess that's just Fortune Cookie Alice," said Bella to herself.

Back inside of the bathroom, Edward opened the letter and out fell a letter and two tickets. Edward put the tickets back into the envelope and opened the letter.

_Dear Mister Cullen, I am glade you got this letter safe and sound. You next task is to go and find a big man holding a sign that has_ _Cullen Family written on it. Then show him the tickets and he will drive you to a theater. Then you and your wife are to watch the show and after the show go back stage, show the stage manager the tickets and he will take you to the stars room. Talk to the young girl with green skin and she will tell you what to do next. So Good luck to you and your wife and stay safe. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Harry J Potter, Head Auror_.

After he read the letter, Edward went out to Bella and they were off to find the man with the sign.


	3. Wicked Meeting at the Theater

_**Chapter3: Wicked Meeting at the Theater**_

They ran for what seemed like hour. From the bathrooms to the food court and back again. Finely, they found the parking lot and there, standing as plain as day, was the man with the sign. The man was wearing a dark black ski mask that made Edward kind of nerves about this. Edward walked up to the man, pulled out the tickets, and showed them to him. The man garbed the tickets out of Edwards hand and looked over them. The man walked over to a red 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit and waved for Bella and Edward to walk over. Edward started to walk over but Bella would not move an inch. "Bella dear are you OK," said Edward in his loving tone.

At that moment the tall man pulled off his ski mask and yelled to Bella, "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf."

Then, Bella came running over to the man yelling, "Jacob Black, You Dog."

"Miss me leach."

"More than you think mutt."

At that moment Edward said, "Hey, Standing right here."

* * *

After having a laugh, Jacob looked down at his watch and started to run to the car with Bella in his hand. Then, Bella yelled, "WHATS WRONG."

"We need to get to the theater or you two will be late, so come on, you to Edward," barked Jacob.

* * *

After about an hour, in the late afternoon, Jacob parked the Rabbit in front of the Repertory Theatre. "What are we doing here Edward," whined Bella when they got out of the car.

"We are going to go and see a show dear," answered Edward.

Edward and Bella walked into the theater, and when Bella saw the sine on the wall she let out a small scream.

"Bella what's wrong," said Edward.

"Edward, why did you not tell me we were going to see Wicked, I have been wanting to see that show since I read the book."

"Ok, Bella we better get our seats or we will never see the show."

* * *

Once the show was over Edward dragged Bella to the backstage door. On the way to the door Bella stopped walking and made Edward fall to the ground. "Look Edward, it karaoke," cried Bella.

"Ok so Bella why did you stop?"

"Because its karaoke with the stars, Edward can I go and sing please."

"Fine Bella you can go and sing but make it snappy."

At that moment Bella ran over to the karaoke stand and was first in line. In about five minutes out stepped a man that was dressed as a goat. "Ok, who is the lucky Wicked fan who will sing with me, Dr. Dillmond," said the actor. "What about you little lade. What's your name young lady?"

"My name is Bella and can we sing 'Something Bad'," said Bella.

"Ok then," said the actor, "Let's begin." The actor started the CD and handed Bella a song sheet with the words on them,

* * *

**DR. DILLAMOND  
(spoken) Oh, Miss Elphaba, the things one hears these days!**

**"I've heard of an Ox  
A professor from Quox  
No longer permitted to teach  
Who has lost all powers of speech!**

**And an Owl in Munchkin Lock  
A vicar with a thriving flock  
Forbidden to preach  
Now he only can screech!**

**Only rumors, but still,  
enough to give pause  
to anyone with paws!  
Something bad  
is happening in Oz!"**

**ELPHABA  
"Something bad...  
Happening in Oz?"**

**DR. DILLAMOND  
"Under the surface  
Behind the scenes  
Something baa-aa-ad"**

**(spoken) Sorry... bad.**

**ELPHABA  
(spoken) Dr. Dillamond,  
If something bad is happening to the Animals,  
someone's got to tell the Wizard.  
That's why we have a Wizard!**

**"So nothing bad..."**

**DR. DILLAMOND  
(spoken) I hope you're right.**

**BOTH  
"Nothing all that bad..."**

**DR. DILLAMOND  
"Nothing truly baa-aa-ad..."**

**(spoken) Sorry, bad.**

**ELPHABA  
"It couldn't happen here...  
in Oz..."**

* * *

After Bella got to sing, she walked over to Edward and they were off to back stage.

Once they found the back stage they walked up to the guard and showed him the tickets. The guard looked at the tickets and then walked them back stage to the stage manager. Then the stage manager walked them to the stars room. Bella and Edward walked in to the room and Bella let out a scream.

"Bella are you OK, what's wrong," yelled Edward.

"Edward do you know who that is, it's Elphaba," cried Bella. "OMG!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!" screamed Bella.

"Ok, can you please come down Bella? We need to get this over with."

"How, how do you know my name," said Bella in a scared tone.

"Because, Harry told me. Oh by the way my name is Tonks." At that moment Tonks changed her hair color, her skin, and height. "Well that's better."

At that moment, Bella let out a horrifying scream.

"Are you OK Bella, did you just freak because I changed my hair?"

"Yes," stuttered Bella.

"Well that's fine; people do that a lot when they see that. You see I'm a metamorphmagus, which means I can change my appearance at will."

"Ok can we get to the point of us being here and stop telling us about yourself," said Edward in a agitated tone.

"Fine, just hold your horses, man the undead can be so inpatient." At that moment Tonks walked over to the table and picked up two envelopes. She handed one to each of them and said, "Those letters will tell each of you what you will need for school and all that good stuff, so good luck and have fun. Also you may see more of me latter in time so keep on the lookout." At that moment Tonks disappeared with a "Poof" and left Bella and Edward sitting there all alone.


End file.
